


Deku, The Warrior of Light

by Midlstrit



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adult Izuku, Angst, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snippets, WoL!Izuku, also deku levelled just about everything, deku got shoved into eorzea but i havent written the whole fic yet, idk how many of these ill write, so take these snippets instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlstrit/pseuds/Midlstrit
Summary: Series of short stories from an AU I have of Midoriya in the FFXIV universe! 99.9% of the time it'll just be our boy and the Scions having fun
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Alphinaud Leveilleur & Alisae Leveilleur
Kudos: 1





	Deku, The Warrior of Light

“ _ Pathetic.” _

Izuku flew through the air, his Dragoon armor shattering across his chest like glass. He slammed into the sand, battered and bruised, and slid for several fulms before coming to a stop.

_ Useless. _

His hair was drenched with sweat and blood. It was plastered to his dust-caked face. His entire body was coated in grime. He could feel the joints in his armor creak with effort as they splintered into his skin. 

_ Weak _ .

Scored on his chest was a deep slash that wept blood. It stretched from his right hip to his left shoulder. His armor did nothing to protect him against the katana that had sliced its way into his flesh. All it did was weigh down his limbs and chest. 

_ Stupid Deku! _

His vision was fading. Distantly, he was aware of his lungs screaming for oxygen. He could feel himself gasping for air, choking on blood and the tightness in his throat. The all-too familiar burn of tears were rolling down his cheeks as he gazed at the blazing sky.

He had failed. He thought he was stronger now. They had called him a  _ hero _ .

But Izuku didn’t stand a chance against Zenos.

Hands pressed against him. Large ones that covered the wound that still poured crimson. There was shouting coming from above him and more cries of anguish. He could still smell smoke and sweat and iron. The taste of it coated his tongue. 

The hands pressed harder. Izuku felt heat bubble from the back of his throat and spill past his lips. 

“ _ By… Twel… -zuku!” _

He knew that voice. More hot streaks fell from his eyes.

Finally, a face appeared in his vision. It was blurry and haloed in red. The pristine white he knew so well was covered in dust and soot. A nearly identical head showed up just beside that one, and was already raising their hands.

The soft glow of blue aether lit up brightly against the darkened sky. Izuku felt a familiar warmth inch through his body. It seeped into his bones and tried to shift them back into place within his chest and limbs. 

But the light was weak. Tired. It could only tug at his skeleton. A wet, throaty gasp burst from Izuku’s throat as the pain finally hit him. He coughed back out any air his lungs had begged for when liquid began to creep up his esophagus. His vision swam with black as fire burned through his chest. Now he could feel the way his armor was digging into his skin, how bruises pulsed across his entire body, and how burns ached deep into flesh. The agonizingly nostalgic splintering of bones buried in his muscles and lungs had him wheezing on more broken sobs.

He was supposed to be  _ stronger _ .

“ _ Please hang on, Izuku!” _

A hoarse whimper came from his bloodied lips. Whether it was from pain or sorrow, he didn’t know.

The aether kept pulling at his insides, shifting things that shouldn’t be moved. Nerves that had never been touched before flared up at the intrusion and screamed their protest in his mind. Heat built up wherever the spell was affecting. 

“ _ Alphinaud, stop! Stop! You’re hurting him! You’re not strong enough to heal him completely!” _

The light ceased. Another whine was reaped from Izuku’s vocal cords as the hot waves began to cool slightly. But with it came a new wave of pain that made his mind go blank.

He had known pain, before. The sting of burns in the shape of handprints, the scorch of shattered bones and torn ligaments. He knew the ache of sword, spear, arrow, and bullet wounds. He knew emotional pain on a deep, soul-wrenching level. Watching his friends turn on him and his mentor wither in the face of the world’s most terrifying threat. His family, all being ripped away one by one, before losing the one person whom he had been the most connected with. The one person who had never,  _ ever _ doubted him for a second.

But this…

Izuku had failed. He wasn’t good enough.

Hot tears spilled down his face. Sobs racked through his broken, bleeding chest. Every gasp for air only made it worse, and sent him into a coughing fit that mixed with the sounds of his anguish. At first, the screaming at the edge of his hearing had blocked out that noise. But the first white head of hair turned back down to look at him.

“ _ Oh, no, no, no. Izuku! Izu, look at me, okay? You’re gonna be okay.” _

He whined once more.

“I’m s-sorry…” he whispered, throat straining. “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t apologize!” Alisae snapped. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for! You’re going to be just fine, you hear me?”

Another round of aether was poured into his body. Izuku whimpered again, an itching sensation clawing forth from around the wound on his chest. He could feel the skin there trying to pull itself together, stretching and pulling as it did. It threatened to tear before the mystery healer stopped and focused on his internal organs.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” Izuku repeated like a mantra. His throat was dry and constricting. More sobs broke through his words as tears took the last bit of moisture in his system.

“Please, Izuku, stop apologizing!” Alisae’s voice was shaking. It never did that.

He hiccuped through a wave of pain as his ribs were yanked back into place. “I-I failed. I’m so sor-sorry.  _ I’m-I’m so sorry…! _ ”

“No- oh, Gods-  _ no! _ You never failed! You did your best! You don’t have to apologize!”

“There’s no way you could’ve fought that-that  _ monster _ .” Came Alphinaud’s voice, quivering full of hatred and fear.

_ Stupid, worthless Deku! Can’t even fight back, can you?! _

Another sob racked through Izuku’s barely mended ribs. Twelve, why was he so  _ weak?! _ Why couldn’t he do anything right?

Unbeknownst to Izuku, a flicker of emerald sparks curled over his clenched fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Some early art I did of Izuku, on my tumblr: https://midlstrit.tumblr.com/post/617067755813879808/so-i-have-this-bnhaffxiv-crossover-ive-been


End file.
